sky_pretty_cure_rainbow_starfandomcom-20200214-history
Guardian Angel Chimaira
is the Guardian Angel of the red-colored Rainbow. She makes her first debut in Guardian Angels Of The Sky, the first season of the Series. Angel Crimson, usually simply referred as Crimson, is blessed with the element of passion, while she uses the power of fire. Her bonded Rainbow Guardian is the red fairy Scarlet. Guardian Angel Crimson introduces herself with . Physical Information Appearance Guardian Angel Crimson has long and slightly wavy red colored hair, which reaches down to her hips. Parts of her hair is tied back, to a small ponytail hold by a small, bright red colored prism. Her eyes are red colored. She wears a red-colored vest with white trims. Bright pink colored frills are attached to the vest. The two sides of the vest are tied together by a dark blue colored cord. Underneath the vest, she wears a dark red-colored top, whose upper part, which covers her chest, resembles a black colored blouse. She wears a black belt around her hips. Silver-colored armor parts are attached to the belt, as well as a frilly, skirt-like layer. The skirt-like layer is red colored and mainly covers her sides as well as her back. Guardian Angel Crimson wears dark red-colored shorts. She wears dark red-colored gloves that don't cover the fingertips. She has silver armor-like protectors tied around her forearms. She wears dark brown colored boots with slightly birther colored folds. A red prism is attached to the center of these folds. The boots have silver toes and heels. Her Iris Inject is hidden underneath one of the silver armors attached to her belt. While being trapped in the fairytale little red riding hood, Guardian Angel Crimson's appearance after transforming slightly changed. Instead of the vest, she wears a bright red colored corset, that is tied together by white colored cords. She wears a black colored blouse and poofy sleeves, which, however, don't cover her shoulders. She has a blue ribbon, tied to a small flower, attached to each of the end poofy sleeves, which each consist of a bright pink colored frill. Instead of one red colored skirt like layer, she now wears two skirt-like layers that are attached to the end of the corset. The first layer has a slight darker shade than the corset, while the second layer is white colored. She wears her dark red pants and simple brown colored boots. These boots also have brighter colored folds and a red crystal attached to the center of the folds. Crimson wears dark red colored gloves. Her Iris Inject is attached to a dark blue colored cord attached to the end of the corset. After the Guardian Angels were granted the power of the royal family of Skyriver, they transformed into the Magical Angels. Along with her friends, Guardian Angel Crimson was granted a sliver-colored tiara, which carried a rainbow-colored prism in its center. In addition, Crimson was granted a small pair of white colored angel-like wings at her back. Finally, the shade of her dress has slightly been lightened up and her skirt-like layer became longer. General Information Etymology - Her alias comes from the name of the shade of color "Crimson". Crimson is a strong, deep red color. It originally meant the color of the Kermes dye produced from a scale insect, Kermes vermilio, but the name is now sometimes also used as a generic term for slightly reddish-blue colors that are between red and rose.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Crimson Powers Guardian Angel Crimson holds the power of the red rainbow, which gives her the ability to use fire based attacks. She is the Pretty Cure of passion and needs her Iris Inject to transform. Her transformation speech is "Rainbow Paint Over!". Later she also learns to summon a holy item with which she can use more powerful attacks. In the German dubs, Crimson introduces herself with "Die nie erlöschende Flamme der Leidenschaft! Guardian Angel Crimson!", which can be translated as "The never expiring flame of passion! Guardian Angel Crimson!". Weapons * - Guardian Angel Crimson's main attack item that she gains during her fairytale adventure. It allows her to use a powerful attack and can even use to reflect other attacks. * - Guardian Angel Crimson’s primary “weapon” in Angels Of The Stars. Attacks Solo Attacks *'Red Burning' - Guardian Angel Crimson's first attack that has been first used in episode 01. First she creates a ball made of fire. It has the size of a basketball. “Bring back the colors of passion!” she calls and raises her hand to throw the ball. "Burn! Red Burning!" She throws the attack at the Katahowa and the monster is defeated. *'Red Strike' - Guardian Angel Crimson's second attack that is pretty similar to her previous attack and was first used in episode 13. First, Crimson concentrates all of her passion in to her right hand. Then, the hand starts glowing and the shine resembles a little flame. Then, she rises the arm to the sky and shouts: "Divide! Vigorous hot cutting blade!" and shoots the flame at the enemy. While shooting it, she shouts: "Burn! Red Strike!" and the fire beam heads towards the enemy and purifies it. *'Crystal Fire' - Guardian Angel Crimson's third attack that she can use with her Rouge Crystal. First, Guardian Angel Crimson summons her Heaven Crystal. "Full power of dark red colors! Blessed with powers of heaven!" Then she raises her arms towards the enemy's direction, holding her right hand with her left. Both hands are closed. Then she opens them, draws a big circle and calls: "Burn it, Crystal Fire!" Then her crystal starts glowing and burning. Then she once again stretches her arms towards the enemy and pushes the fire towards the enemy which gets defeated. *'Burning Red Star' - Guardian Angel Crimson's attack in Guardian Angels Of The Stars. First Guardian Angel Crimson appears before a red background with holding her left arm in front of her chest. With her right hand, she draws an orange pentagram while calling: "Incinerate,". Then she punches the pentagram towards the enemy. The pentagram then appears under the enemy's feet. Then she calls "Burning Red Star!" And the pentagram releases fire to the sky, burning and defeating the enemy. Group Attacks *'Warm Explosion:' The group attack which Guardian Angel Crimson, Guardian Angel Saffron and Guardian Angel Sienna can use when they are together. So far, the attack only appeared in the first season and remained unused in the later seasons. They grab each other’s hands and shout: “Joining all warm colors!” Then they look up in the sky. The grey clouds open and let a red, yellow and orange colored beam through. Then they all put their fists to the direction of the Katahowa and call: “Pretty Color! Warm Explosion!” The red, yellow and orange colored beam attacks the Katahowa and purifies the enemy. *'Rainbow Heart Hurricane:' The first group purification attack which all Guardian Angels can use together. The attack doesn't require any weapons but was powered by the Rainbow Tears in the 25th episode of Angels Of The Sky. First, the Guardian Angels get in formation so that they are standing in a circle. They put their left hands to the middle and Crimson whispers "Calling the colors of the rainbow." Then the others call "The miraculous light of heaven of hope." Then a rainbow colored whirlwind was created between the Guardian Angels' hands and starts to grow. Then two Guardian Angels step aside and the six Guardian Angels shout: "The light of rainbows!" and shoot the whirlwind at the Katahowa. As the whirlwind hits the monster the Guardian Angels shout: "Pretty Color! Rainbow Heart Hurricane!". Then thunder-like rainbow colored cracks attack the Katahowa and defeat it. *'Rainbow Crystal Fantasy:' The Guardian Angels' purification attack, which they can only use with their Heaven Crystals. The attack was only used in the last episodes of Angels Of The Sky and returns in the seasons Angels Of The Sound and Guardian Angels Of The Light. The Guardian Angels fought of Catastrophe with this attack at the end of Guardian Angels Of The Sky. The First the Guardian Angels shout: "We desire the infinite power of the rainbow!" Then around them a very strong whirlwind started. That wind is rainbow colored even includs the colors pink and purple. Then Crimson shouts: "Kingdom of miraculous colors!" "Lend us the power we desire!" Cyan finishes her senctence and then each of the Guardian Angels raise their arms to the sky. The crystals start glowing, very bright. Then all of then shout: "Miraculous rainbow!" And the wind turns into a big, very big rainbow resembling a tornado. The colors each Guardian Angels represents are still connected to their Heaven Crystal. Then the girls shout: "Pretty Color! Rainbow Crystal Fantasy!" and the rainbow tornado splits up in each color of the rainbow and attack the enemy. The colors surround the enemy and turn into rainbow colored sparkles. *'Full Rainbow Circle:' A new group attack that the eight Guardian Angels from Guardian Angels Of The Stars. The attack can be performed when all eight Guardian Angels are at the scene and still have the ability to fight. To use the attack, the eight Guardian Angels call the colors of the rainbow. First, the six Guardian Angels rise their arms above their heads and shout, "Blessed with the powers of heaven". Then, which a white light, their Heaven Crystals appear around their wrists. Heather and Lavender then shout, "Day and Night! The infinite twin hearts!" and the Color Palette appears in their hands. The group then appears with their arms stretched out to the sky. They then shout one after another: "The deep red golden and orange rainbow!" An orb with their colors then appears in front of them "The green blue and silver rainbow!" the same happened with the next three colors. "Together with the colors of love and dreams" Heather and Lavender shout and the Color Palette stars absorbing the powers. Then, the girls put their hands to the middle of their circle, while the Guardian Angels hold their Heaven Crystals over them and the group shouts: "Pretty Color! Full Rainbow Cirlce!". Then a white light rises from the Color Palette and turns into rainbow colored ribbons, which turn into a large egg when surrounding the monster. The rainbow egg then purifies the monster. *'Magical Rainbow Finale:' The second group attack for all eight Guardian Angels of the rainbow. The attack was learned in the second half of the second season. To use it, the six Guardian Angels summon their Heaven Crystals and combine the power with the power of Guardian Stars. First, Scarlet and the others shout: "The power of the Rainbow!", then, Feather shouts: "Combined with the power of hope!" And the girls appear in front of a white background. Crimson reaches her hand to the sky and shouts: "The Rainbow in our Hearts!" Then, Heather stretches her arms away from her body and shouts: "Our Hearts covered in Colorful Light!". Then every Guardian Angels puts one hand on their chest and they call: "Everyone's hearts become one!". Then, their Heaven Crystals appear and they grab the hand of another Guardian Angels with Lavender and Heather in the middle of the row. Over Heather and Lavender's heads, the Color Palette appears and they call the attack name: "Pretty Color! Magical Rainbow..." then they push the attack towards the enemy and shout: "Finale!" to give the final blow. Transformation "Rainbow Paint Over!" - Rainbow Paint Over is the official transformation speech used by Akahane Ruby to transform into Guardian Angel Crimson in Guardian Angels Of The Sky. First Ruby activates her transformation by pressing the middle button twice. Then, the device disappears and her body gets covered by a red light. Her hair gets changed and styled by a big flame. She stretches out her limbs and the red light turns into a whirl of flames. As the flames disappear, her clothes appear. First her dress and her arm protectors appear, then, Crimson lands on a red ground and her shoes are unveiled. Then, her Color Commune gets attached to her belt, by a fiery, white colored button. Finally, Guardian Angel Crimson creates a flame from her palm and introduces herself with “Burn, the hot flame of passion! Guardian Angel Crimson!”. "Pretty Cure Rainbow Miracle!" - In Guardian Angels Of The Sky: Holidays at Skyriver, Ruby and her friends transformed into Super Angels by the power of the Miracle Jewel Lights. While transfroming, they used the transformation pharse "Rainbow Miracle". Power-Ups Super Crimson is the power-up that Guardian Angel Crimson and the others gain during Guardian Angels Of The Sky: Holidays at Skyriver. After they were defeated by Marcasite and Tanbaga, Princess Alexa sent her power to the girls and Beryl and Turquoise supported her with their Miracle Jewel Lights. Precious Angel Crimson is Guardian Angel Crimson's super form from Legend of the Rainbow Jewels. She wears a bright red dress with a golden trim. A golden star and a golden pearl necklace is attached to the golden trim. A red, frilly cloth is also attached to the golden trim. A dark red cloth is tied around her hip, where a pinkish red bow is attached to. A blue diamond with a rainbow colored bead chain is attached to the bow. She wears white boots with red trims. Precious Angel Crimson wears red, frilly arm protectors with red bands tied around the wrists. Her hair is kept opened. Along with her friends, Precious Angel Crimson is able to perform Precious Espoir Illumination in her Precious form. Quotes *"The red rainbow holds the powers of passion and fire. I will get the passionate colors back! My name is Guardian Angel Crimson!" - Ruby after transforming into Guardian Angel Crimson for the first time Trivia *Guardian Angel Crimson's main symbol is the burning pentagram. References Category:Guardian Angels